


BLOODY CAPTIVITY

by Wolly



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolly/pseuds/Wolly
Summary: Vegeta loves the quiet that follows the take-off: first the roar of the propulsion engines, then the oblivious silence of the space as they fly at full speed, like pirates of the infinite Universe. It is the closest thing to absolute freedom that he can experience in his conditions and, sooner or later, the prince will find out if the Universe is truly limitless...This fanfiction takes place in an Alternative Universe in which Kakaroth has never beaten his head and, after some years spent on Earth, he has rejoined the Frieza troops and the last Saiyan warriors, growing in the shadow of prince Vegeta.The crux of the story is the complex relationship between Vegeta and Kakaroth, between prince and third-class. [Slow Burn Romance, if you like it!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy reading my story, as much as I liked writing it! ♥♥♥
> 
> It's a very "slow burn" romance between Vegeta and Kakaroth in an Alternative Universe scenario. 
> 
> English isn't my mothertongue... so please, be kind with me! ☺
> 
> [And I'm looking for a beta, if someone would like to help...!]

**Year 754 - Galaxy of Ao no ō**

The unmistakable profile of the Mother Ship stands out - in all its whiteness - as a single, imposing rock in the dark sidereal abyss: it’s a real floating city, a mobile detachment of the Capital, the nerve center of all political and commercial activities of the Ice Empire.

In this place are reunited, subject to the will of the tyrant _Frieza_ , second son of _Emperor Cold_ , the most fearsome warriors, the bloodiest mercenaries and the most capable scientists of the Universe, in a perfect war system that makes it an invincible and impregnable fortress.

Many are the peoples conquered and commited by force, over the decades, to join the troops of Ice... among them also the indomitable _Sayans_.

**::**

A pitted orange-skinned soldier hurries along the wide third-floor corridor of the ship, heading for the Training Arena. His hurried steps and shrunken posture betray a certain tension as he stops in front of the great metallic door and sighs, listening to the noises inside. He cursed his fate because, among all the aliens of the ship, he could not deliver a message to more unpleasant characters. In any case, " _orders are orders_ ", and he hopes to get by in the fastest and painless way possible.

Then the orange-skinned soldier shows up in the Arena, starting to mumble something, but those four other warriors ignore him _nicely_ , like if he is only an insignificant _insect_. Therefore he tries to be brave and, inflated his chest in a pompous way he clears his voice, fulminating them with its malicious eyes: «The _Noble Frieza_ expressly requires your presence, and awaits you all in the _Command Room _.»__

Now he finally got their attention! In fact, those stop training immediately and one of them - a mountain of Sayan’s muscles with long, raven, spiky hairs - approached him with aggressive pace. Immediately the orange-skinned messenger retracts his head between the shoulders – like a turtle - in an involuntary motion of fear, exhaling out the air like a deflated balloon. The physical gap between he and the other is tangible: better not to irritate the Sayan warrior if he wants to leave this room on his short little paws!

«And who are _we_ to let _his Magnificence_ waiting for _us_...?» Raditz replies, simulating an obsequious tone, in a very bold way. Then the Sayan orders with a thunderous voice: «We arrive, you announce us!» shoving away the poor messenger from the Arena with a bad grace.  
And the orange-skinned soldier didn’t need to have it repeated twice before running away at full speed!

«Little, shitty freak...» Nappa comments, smoothing his mustache and watching Frieza’s messenger moves away in a hurry, although - to tell the truth - who, at the presence of the bald Sayan, wouldn’t look "little"?  
Kakaroth – another of this team - has watched the scene without words, panting heavily in an attempt to catch his breath, because they were interrupted in the middle of one of the hardest workouts.

In spite of the disdainful attitude of the Sayan warriors, their discomfort is now palpable: when Frieza convokes someone _personally_ , usually, there are “problems in sight”.  
Only prince Vegeta, among all of them, appears completely disinterested in the matter; he _hates_ being _interrupted_. Frieza can wait: what is the use of being a _prince_ if not to ignore the orders of others?  
The comrades, knowing the bad temper of their prince, don’t dare to disturb him. They quietly wait for Vegeta at the door and, only when he has completed his sequence of exercises, they all set off toghether towards the Command Room.  
The four tailed warriors, the last bulwark of an almost extinct race, advance self-confident as intimidating figures along the ship corridor. Few other Sayans - far from the base on a mission - are missing this call, but nowaday, to count all the leftover survivors of this fierce breed, the only fingers of the hands unfortunately are enough.

In a short time they arrive at the Command Room, in the presence of the tyrant, as spartan and sweaty soldiers, completely inadequate to the ostentatious opulence of the place. Everything inside that large circular room - the high vaulted ceilings, the columns finely inlaid with precious gems, the rich fabrics draped all over the walls by skilled hands - is a hymn to the magnificence of the Ice Empire.

Here the " _Noble Frieza_ " waits for them... it’s hard to believe that such a power is kept in the tridactyly hands of that small, vile, pinky lizard, now softly lying on his flying throne. Yet, all those who have underestimated his strength and who have tried to rebel, today are no longer here to tell it: this also the Sayans have learned at their own expense.  
Like always, at the side of the flying throne stay the "Frieza’s Dogs" - the loyal arse-kissers Zarbon and Dodoria - that scrutinize the Sayans from the top with superiority.  
Nappa, Raditz and Kakaroth genuflect in front of the tyrant, lowering the head as a sign of respect, however their true instinct would be only to _spit_ in the direction of the usurper: _not yet_ , but the day will come soon...

Only their prince, long ago, has obtained the "privilege" of being able to remain standing – for him it’s enough to show a gesture of respect, greeting the heir of Ice with the head and the right arm folded in a bow - very little consolation for all that has been ripped to him... but Frieza is a clever plotter and knows very well that, to keep alive that game of balance and power between him and the Sayan prince, "with one hand must take off" and with the other "must give enough to keep them going".

«I’ve called you to speak about your new mission: tomorrow two of you, _apes_ , will leave for the _Planet Gletser_ **[1]**...» the lizard tells mellifluously.

 _Well, no punishment._ Vegeta just nods - strange as it may seem - that instead of delegating Zarbon and Dodoria as usual, the _Nobile Frieza_ has convoke the Sayans himself to assign this task to them.

«The first occupation team...» the pinky lizard keeps on explaining, in a tone now imperative «...has been _lost_ : we haven’t heard notices from them for a month... so I expect that you, _apes_ , will conquer the planet for me by next week.»

 _Interesting..._ if this wants to be yet another "suicide mission" on a hostile planet, once again the surviving Sayans will show to Frieza what they are made of: two of them will be more than enough.  
« _As you wish._ » Vegeta replies by swallowing gall, as he does whenever he must _respectfully_ submit at his sworn enemy's will.  
“Servility” increases the ego of the lizard, and yet - when it comes from the prince - Frieza never manages to taste its flavor to the end: he knows that behind that mask of ice an indomitable Sayan’s spirit agitates and can never be bent. The tyrant knows better that the “condescension” of Vegeta is only a _farce_.

«Very well, I know you’ll not betray my high expectations. Now go to rest my dearest Sayans, you have the day off...» he dismisses them, with a languid gesture of his hand.

 _Too easy…_ Vegeta thinks, not convinced.

The warriors are about to leave, but Frieza suddenly still claims their attention, speaking in a friendly tone, _terribly_ affable: «Oh, Vegeta! I _almost_ forgot: it will be Kakaroth to accompany you to Gletser... I need the others _here_.»

«Fine with me.» The prince responds flatly to the tyrant, who now smiles warmly back at him.  
There is something that doesn’t convince Vegeta in the attitude of the lizard. Not that he's ever trusted Frieza, but that sudden bloody light of triumph in the tyrant’s eyes makes him run an involuntary shiver down his spine.  
And also Zarbon and Dodoria are unusually _quiet_ at the sides of their master's flying throne.

" _A prince of the Sayans don’t fear anything!_ " they taught him, but he also learned that _courage_ is an _useless_ quality if not accompanied by a good dose of _wisdom_.  
The haughty face of the prince remains a mask of imperturbability. He has become good at this game of “balance and power”, but his agile mind runs fast in search of the _trick_. _Maybe… a trap?_

Those of Frieza are simple dispositions, however unusual: it isn’t the first time a team-mate has been imposed on Vegeta. It has already happened in the past that, for specific missions, Frieza predisposed the formation of "mixed" teams, between Sayans and other alien soldiers... but, _usually_ , the tyrant had always left a greater margin of choice to Vegeta, when it was about coordinating an expedition with others Sayans.

Also because the missions in which the presence of _Vegeta_ is expressly required are those of the “highest level” and therefore, logically, to accompany him should be one of the other two _elite warriors_ and not a _third-class_ "graceless teenager" like Kakaroth.  
Today, with _Beren_ **[2]** far away on a mission, the only obvious choice would have been _Nappa_.

Not that it really matters: the prince can cope alone with any situation. He only hopes that Kakaroth don't step on his toes and be a burden...

Nappa stiffens visibly at his side for the orders received from Frieza. The bald leans his head, perhaps to move some useless protest to the tyrant, but Vegeta - faster than him - takes leave as if nothing had happened, moving away. So his loyal comrades can only follow him, silently.  
The prince can feel the tension of his own men as they step outside the Command Room, especially that of the colossus: in fact Nappa's tail whips the air nervously - like that of a feline in a cage - and, when the door closes behind them and they are sheltered from indiscreet ears, Vegeta sees him take Kakaroth aside, in the corner.

«Don’t let down your guard, rookie… and above all…» the colossus says, with an eloquent raising of eyebrows and a discreet nod in Vegeta’s direction.  
_And above all... watch over our prince, as if I were there!_ This seems to mean that fierce look of Nappa.  
Kakaroth is unusually serious while he’s listening to his superior and looks almost gloomy as he responds to the bald Sayan… but Vegeta doesn’t remain to listen their conversation, and disappears contemptuously alone, lost in his ruminations.

 _I have too little time available…_ the prince meditates.

It's not even worth looking for information about his future enemies. The _gletsyr_ , so they are called the natives of Gletser, will have a nice surprise when the Sayans will arrive...  
Vegeta grins, already anticipating the taste of blood poured into battle.

 _Perhaps, tomorrow I will die._  
This thought touches his mind. He knows well that if his "moment" has arrived, it will not be Nappa's warning to save him, nor the presence of Kakaroth.  
His obsidian eyes glide out of one of the ship's portholes, probing the depths of space and the sinister glow of alien constellations.  
Then Vegeta stops and focuses on his own reflection, finding his features - every time - more and more like the ones of his father. Only the eyes are different: those of Vegeta are the ones of a beast in captivity. King Vegeta, his father, would never have accepted this life, his eyes were darting oceans of indomitable Sayan’s pride... despite having chosen the "road of diplomacy", the king had never subjected himself to the role of a simple "pawn" in Frieza’s hands.

 _I wonder… what was your stubbornness for, father?_  
Fuck the “diplomacy”: the King is _dead_. The Future is of his heir... a prince with no kingdom, monarch of Nothingness.  
Despite this, despite feeling inferior to his father for his choices, Vegeta wants to live at any cost, even if to do so he has to bend to certain compromises. He wants... he _must_ live to avenge the king and the Sayans, _to avenge them all_.

A vein pulses uncontrollably on the spacious forehead of the prince... and he takes a deep breath to regain his composure, once again exerting the difficult art of self-control. King Vegeta was a master at this skill, but the queen’s fire also blazes in their proud offspring too, which makes everything a little more difficult for Vegeta. The Revenge is the only noble purpose that takes the prince forward, which manages to placate his fiery temper and coax him with persuasive words.

 _Perhaps_ , tomorrow they _both_ will die.

For a moment he caresses the idea of spending the night between the thighs of a whore, but in the end he chooses to answer the sweet call of the Arena. Warrior to the bone.  
He would like to consume himself by the fire of his anger itself, pushing his body to the limit, to the strenuousness of his own strength: those are always the most satisfying workouts, when he loses all knowledge of himself outside his body and his anger.

_He has too little time for that…_

If he wants to live, he must maintain his strength for tomorrow, then he’ll train only enough to free his mind...

Vegeta is not surprised to find the two brothers Sayan - Raditz and Kakaroth - on the training ground already: the major attacks his opponent with a series of deadly blows, in the vain hope that, "from a day to other ", there may be sensible improvements of fighting level in the younger; the minor, though a little black and blue, keep up with the other decently.

 _No trace of Nappa._ Vegeta doesn’t have a hard time imagining where’s him: the colossus will swig liquors to the Official Club until late at night to allay his annoyance.  
Lately, drinking has become Nappa’s outlet, his way of escaping reality. With Beren far away, without her to distract him, denigrate him and blame him for that weakness... _the drunkenness is assured._ The bald will pay the consequences of his actions the next morning when, despite the hangover, he will be present during the departure of his companions. _As always._

Vegeta doesn’t approve his behavior but, as long as the hangovers do not affect in any way the work of the colossus, he doesn’t feel to limit his freedom.

When dinner time comes, they go together in the canteen but, as imagined, Nappa is nowhere to be seen.  
The collective mood is bad, the pressure is high to bear, the air so heavy: it seems the last banquet of three people sentenced to death.

Vegeta breaks more food than necessary, perhaps to appease the anxiety, perhaps because he _feels_ that - if he didn’t - he might regret it later. He even drinks a glass of wine because, all in all, it relaxes the nerves... and exchanges a few words with Raditz, who has become skilled to steal information from that hot head of Dodoria: _just two days of travel and the two of them will can blissfully freeze their ass on the fucking planet Gletser._

Kakaroth scrutinizes Vegeta all the dinner time. The prince is accustomed to the younger eyes that follow him insistently… though he never understand if the third-class wants to provoke him or just study his actions and reactions.  
So he has just to ignore it or, more simply, the prince could stop the third-class by his punch... but not tonight. Tonight they have to rest, they have to gather their strength... and Vegeta feels himself "magnanimous".

 _Perhaps_ , tomorrow Kakaroth will die.

Maybe _both_ of them will die.

When the prince retires from the canteen, strangely, the youngest of the Sayans follows him down the ship corridor, like a silent, bothersome shadow.  
Vegeta doesn’t feel his steps, but perceives his presence and his piercing gaze still on himself. And that attitude provokes the elite warrior and succeeds in attracting his attention.

«What do you want?» Vegeta blurts out, turning abruptly to look at Kakaroth iridily, from top to bottom. The expression of the younger is frowning as he seems to ask to himself the same, identical question. Also, he seems intent to ponder on _who knows what_ unfathomable Truth, too complex to be expressed in words and understood by his simple mind...  
The low-level Sayan has never been and will never be a " _great thinker_ ", for sure.  
And now Vegeta feels himself a little less "magnanimous"... and come back to the idea of redesigning Kakaroth's simpleton face with his punches, when finally the other one decides to speak: «Are you ready for the departure?» he asks nonchalantly to the prince.

 _Great, the third-class is in the mood for chit chatting!_ Vegeta gives him a look that - by all rights - should incinerate him on the spot, then turns and takes leave. If only the prince had a _cape_ like his father, the effect of his outings would certainly have been more _dramatic_... _but, unfortunately, you can’t have everything!_

At this reaction the younger snarls something, scratching his head nervously, and probably calls ibecile himself before he finds the resolution to speak again: « _Prince Vegeta..._ »

Despite his good intentions of ignoring Kakaroth… “ _something_ ” in the inflection of the younger's voice, in the seriousness of his tone, catched the prince's attention.  
So the older Sayan throws an angry look over his shoulder, giving to his subordinate one last chance to explain himself.

«...I’ll not let you down.» Concludes Bardock’s son, looking on the ground, for once aware of the class gap between them.   
At that precise moment Kakaroth looks so young, _so young_ in his sixteen... Vegeta realizes, and doesn’t even remember how it is _that age_.  
And a fleeting thought runs through the older Sayan's mind: a thought on their condition, on the life they find themselves living... and he can’t help but wonder where they would be at this point, if only things had gone _differently_... if only they had still a homeland of their own and their race had not been exterminated…

Vegeta doesn’t know what to answer, but a touch of _pride_ runs through his chest to that declaration of unconditional dedication from the younger Sayan. Frieza will have also taken _everything_ from the prince, but the tyrant will never be able to steal his men's loyalty. And as long as even one last beat, as long as one feeble breath animates their chests, as long as one prideful Sayan is alive… Frieza will always have enemies ready to defeat him!

«I will not let you down. _I promise_.» Kakaroth repeats, bolder this time, his fists clenched at his sides and his face mirroring a new determination. Now he can look his prince in the eyes, _from man-to-man_.

« _I know._ » the prince answers «I expect so that it’s always like this.» he concludes in a deep voice and, in a kingly gesture, he moves away, while a pair of black eyes watch his path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the second chapter! Have fun! :3  
> ...and don't forget to comment! Every suggestion is always constructive! ♥ ♥ ♥

The prince can never get used to it: he misses the dawn and the sunset of _Vegeta-sei_. Without them the days always slip away all the same, in a succession of dark hours, surrounded by the aseptic environments of the starship and the sidereal emptiness.  
The alarm ring wakes him up abruptly, the moment of departure has come too quickly.  
  
Vegeta looks impeccable in his blue uniform. Lower alien soldiers give way to him with ill-concealed hostility while he reaches the take-off platform and his own spacecraft. For this mission he was assigned the usual, spherical single-seater vehicles: two days of cryostasis and he and Kakaroth will land on Planet Gletser, where the prince will finally be able to "stretch" a bit and “have fun”…

At the time of departure the "Proud Sayan’s Breeding" is all gathered there, it does not occupy even a thousandth of the Mother Ship's landing strip.  
  
Today Kakaroth looks like another, more mature warrior, and enveloped in an aura of self-confidence. The younger Sayan slips inside the spherical-ship and, before the tailgate closes, he raises his chin in the direction of Vegeta and the shadow of a smile crosses his face, on which the features of the infantile roundness still stand out.  
  
Noticing his attitude, the prince shakes his head realizing that - this time - he’ll have to be as a _wet nurse_ for that _third-class braggart_... and yet Vegeta can’t stop an amused snort from leaving his lips, perhaps loosening the tension a little, and with feline movements, he takes position at the command console.  
Nappa and Radish move away, watching them leave... it's always a bit harder for those who stay.  
  
The on-board computers are already set to their destination and, once taken off, they can safely insert the autopilot.  
Not even a minute from the departure and to set the route that the communication light above the head of Vegeta flashes for an incoming call.  
Maybe he should answer... _maybe_... but the last thing he needs at that moment is the petulant voice of the brat booming in his ears. So he ignores it.  
_Go to sleep, Kakaroth._

Vegeta loves the quiet that follows the take-off, it’s a special moment, _all for him_ : first the roar of the propulsion engines, then the oblivious silence of the space as they fly at full speed, like pirates of the infinite Universe. It’s the closest thing to _absolute freedom_ that he can experience in his conditions and, sooner or later, the prince will find out if the Universe is truly _limitless_...

Vegeta looks up, in a fleeting glance: now the light is off – no more incoming call - and, with the corner of his eye, he can glance at the second spaceship hovering silvery at his side. He can’t see the other pilot, the darkened windows reflect only the landscape made of bright dots that dart away like crazy fireflies around them.  
Two long days of travel await them, closed in that narrow space.  
The Sayans are not made for narrow spaces... it's time to set going the cryostasis system... it's time to sleep... _but_ the sense of apprehension that tortures the prince from the day before comes back to crush him in an unbearable way.

The gloved hand, ready to turn on the soporific gas, tightens in a nervous fist.  
_What to do?_ All this insecurity is anomalous for the prince... what bothers him about Gletser? Maybe even Kakaroth, just before, had felt in the same way... _maybe_ that's why the younger tried to get in touch with him?  
The anxiety ruffles the hair of his tail, tightening his stomach... these are too clear messages, too deep and eventually, albeit reluctantly, Vegeta decides to follow his instinct... preferring waking, than sleep induced.

He already knows he’ll regret it: a Sayan can survive several days without suffering from thirst, but his _worst enemy_ will always be _hungry_. If he stays awake, he'll have to deal with emergency supplies, though he loathes to swallow those disgusting high-calorie meal... but the prince makes his choice, crossing his arms in his typical way and sliding into a state of deep meditation.  
_Loneliness_ and _Silence_ are always his friends; and, immediately, his apprehension seems to diminish.  
Now he’s satisfied. Satisfied with himself, of having been able… _to listen_.

But when 48 hours later the events are beyond the control of the prince (proving him, unfortunately, to have been right), Vegeta doesn’t even have time to be please.

A moment before they were quietly flying at Gletser: an immense opalescent globe, boundless ice desert... a moment later, as soon as they entered the orbit of the planet, the on-board computer reports a sudden general breakdown.  
The spacecraft swoops, out of every control: the manual controls are irreparably out of order; the burning engines draw a darting trail in the sky.  
If only now he tried to open the hatch, he would die, killed by the atmosphere at that altitude; the pressure inside the cockpit, now that the gravitational shields are useless, is unbearable: the breath breaks his throat, makes his eyes water and arch his body in a painful way.

He must remain _clear headed_ , if he lets his mind fall prey to panic for him... _it's over_.

 _Inspire, exhale..._ he repeats to himself, but remain _calm_ , locked up in a bomb ready to explode, it’s almost impossible: the windows tremble uncontrollably, creak, and different cracks begin to open in the cockpit, while the incandescent metal of the spacecraft contorts on itself.  
In there, almost certainly, he’ll die burned alive...

_Inspire, exhale, think. Inspire, exhale, think._

The red flashing light - sign of danger - that illuminates intermittently the passenger compartment is driving him out of his mind. Vegeta looks around frantically, like a trapped animal; instinct makes him stretch his hands to the walls, to support himself, but he must portray them with a hiss of pain: as expected… everything is incandescent!  
Then something attracts his attention: judging by the burning ship that flashes like a crazed comet not far from his, even the _brat_ is not going better.

 _What a macabre irony..._  
They will both die: now it is a certainty.

It’s fully clear that it’s not a “coincidence” that both ships are damaged.

He can’t accept this fate! They can’t die in _this way_! ...not for a cowardly act of sabotage by their enemy, the vile Frieza!  
All Sayans are courting Death from birth, they don’t fear it! They only live for the thrill of clash, for the thirst of glory and blood, until the day of their end like warriors on the battle field… _this, _and only this_ , is the right way to die._  
Not in this ridiculous way – impotent, armless, without honor - like beasts to the slaughter... Vegeta can’t accept this!

_Inspire, exhale, think. Inspire, exhale, think._

No! NO! Not... like this!

A sudden idea flashes through his mind, like a bolt from the blue: a chance to escape.

Nimble fingers tap on the touch screen of the computer and, manually, Vegeta activates the engines ejection system. Frieza's goons didn't even think about tampering that function, those stupid inept assumed that the two Saiyans would be fast asleep... _thankfully._  
Outside it’s a big mess: one of the two engines comes off almost immediately, the other, unfortunately half melted to the rest of the aircraft, now no longer responds to commands.  
So, with a scream of rage, Vegeta expands his aura to the maximum, releasing all his energy: a dazzling light radiates from the cockpit while the spiritual force of the Saiyan is unleashed in opposition to the violent nosedive of the spacecraft, slowing it down.

It’s still a victory and, even if imperceptibly, it has improved the balance of the fireball in flames, enough... Vegeta has the proof of it when the Kakaroth’s spacecraft surpasses his, inexorably, distancing it a lot in the mad race towards certain death.

Now that the prince has regained a little control of the situation, he’s able to analyze more clearly the information flowing rapidly on the monitor. The on-board computer indicates the distance that still separates the spacecraft from the collision on the planet.  
Vegeta must be ready because, as soon as the system gives him the evacuation signal at _45,000 meters above the ground_ **[3]** , he will have to blow the door and catapult himself out.  
Now he just needs to think about breathing... this helps him keep calm and stay cold...

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._

**::**

Someone says that, in desperate moments, when you’re next to the Death, you can revive – in a sort of flashback – all the memories of your life.

Vegeta, on the other hand, can only anchor himself to the present and to the tought of the disgusting face of Frieza, the infamous genocide of the Sayan’s race.

The Prince’s wrathful eyes of embers scrutinize the display where the update of the distance from the ground insistently flashes:

**• 50,000 METERS AT COLLISION! •**

_Bastard, abominable lizard...!_  
Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

**• 49,500 METERS AT COLLISION! •**

_I’ll have my revenge!_ The prince repeats to himself for the thousandth time, when – suddenly - a fleeting thought cross his mind, obscuring Frieza's image for a moment... and Vegeta relives that same strange feeling of “empathy” felt a few days before: Kakaroth, _so young_ in his sixteen... but that can look his prince directly in the eyes, _from man-to-man_ , in a declaration of unconditional dedication… _”as long as even one last beat, as long as one feeble breath animates their chests, as long as one prideful Sayan is alive…”_ the revenge of one will be the revenge of all.

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._

**• 48,000 METERS AT COLLISION! •**

It’s _madness_ , Vegeta knows this well and knows that he will regret his actions later, but - at that moment – he also knows that it’s the _only_ thing to do... the _right_ thing to do.  
So he materializes a _ki-blast_ and, with a roar, the hatch is broken before time. Vegeta maintains his aura to the maximum, then he slings out from the cockpit, and… _falls_. The shock wave makes his bones crack, his eyes are bloodshot, but now he is free, _free_...! Pain! Air! Blood! ...but free! He is out of breath, his lungs burn prey to the frigid air of those altitudes.  
_Too soon!_ He came out too early! _It’s madness!_

Yes… it’s madness… but it’s what he wants: often, the determination, in the most desperate situations, is your only weapon.

Challenging the laws of gravity, giving substance to their energies, the prince overcomes the sound barrier and manages to reach the other ship on fire.  
_There is no time, there is no time..._ the collision is coming!  
It’s crazy, but he has to anchor himself to the incandescent surface of Kakaroth’s spacecraft: there is the danger that, if Vegeta made the tailgate explode from the outside, the other unconscious Sayan could die in the impact.

The plates burn, they fucking burn under his fingers, even through the fire-retardant fabric of the battle suit... which, however, cannot withstand direct flames for long.  
He can senses a burning smell, a foul smell.  
The hatch of the ship finally gives way, Vegeta manages to unhinge it, but the the plate run over him and he feels a painful blow to the shoulder. Vegeta _can’t see a shit_ because smoke and flames, and he moves blindly, trying to protect his eyes with one arm. Until finally he succeeds in grabbing his companion and, with a last tremendous effort, to catapult them both away from the spacecraft.

Adrenaline! Ache! Euphoria! Contrasting emotions stir in his chest and, finally... _finally_... they are still, immobile... they hover in the air that is no longer an _enemy_ , albeit rarefied and frosty.  
At that moment Vegeta heards the deafening roar of the impact of the first spacecraft, then the second one, and finally an explosion... heck, they could be there!

A wild laugh is lost in the cold north wind. They are alive! _Alive!_  
And Vegeta laughs, because it's the only way to loosen his nerves... he even jokes with himself, about the fact that - at the end - he really did the wet nurse for Kakaroth!  
It was madness, now he’s fully aware of the extent of his reckless gesture... he risked everything for a simple _third-class_ subordinate.

Perhaps, simply, Vegeta didn’t want to surrender – again - to Frieza. Today he won against the tyrant.

 _"I won't let you down. I promise."_ Kakaroth's words echo in his head. The prince’s eyes continue to burn, to water, and yet he manages to focus on his companion who, abandoned in his arms, loses copiously blood from a head wound. The younger Sayan has burnt hair and bruised skin. Vegeta knows that he doesn't look much better than him. He distorts his mouth in a grave way, tightening his grip on the _third-class’_ defenseless body.  
Raditz’s brother not even look like a sixteen-years-old.

In a second moment he notes that, fortunately, the other Sayan is still wearing the _scouter_... Vegeta hadn't thought about it until now, but he has no idea where his own could be.

 _I hope it was worth it..._ Vegeta thinks, looking pensively at the unconscious face of the younger. Then, slowly, they descend to the ground, while the aura of the prince is now only a pale reminder of the splendor of just before... if only he dare some more movement, if only he dare to ask again an effort to his exhausted body... Vegeta would probably lose his senses too.

When his boots touch the icy surface happily, the prince lays Kakaroth on the ground, observing the faint clouds of condensation around his mouth.  
_At least he breathe..._ he think and then, the older Sayan, lets himself fall back, basking in ecstasy in Gletser's cold embrace, which soothes the wounds of his battered body.  
His ruined hands are the worst thing: he observes them, after having slipped off the gloves with a hiss of pain, tearing away the charred skin with the charred tissue too. Then he sinks his fingers into the fresh snow, his eyes turned to the sky with surprising indigo shades.

He see all blurred... _and if I lost my sight?_ He asks to himself, but drive away the thought immediately with anger and grab a handful of snow, applying an abundant wrap on the eyes.  
_Here, this is a bit better..._

Then he wonder how much time has passed since their arrival…  
And above all, if the planet is inhabited, their arrival will certainly not had go unnoticed... maybe the gletsyr will attack them soon.

Vegeta doesn't know them, but he already hates the natives of Gletser. It's so much simpler _this way_ : no room for fear and there is no fear for the unknown... outside the Sayans only _enemies!_  
It’s a blow to his pride to have arrived there reduced in that pitiful state. If the gletsyrs attacked them now, Vegeta isn’t even sure he can hold a direct fight against them or... to be able to save himself and Kakaroth again.

The melted snow slides away in spurts of stream along the temples and pronounced cheekbones of the prince, he opens slowly his eyelids and, reflexively, turns his head to Kakaroth.  
_Why hasn't he woken up yet?_ He can't help but wonder to himself.

«This time, if they attack us, don't count on me...» he hisses, whit a broken voice, his vocal cords parched and ached. Really, talking wasn’t a great idea.  
And he remain in silent and resentment observation of the rhythmic rising and falling of the , still – abnormally - asleep.

«Hey, did you hear me, brat?!» No, Kakaroth can't hear him... maybe it's better to go back to _telepathic messages_.  
Despite his angry words, Vegeta leans towards the youngest and, with difficulty, applies a snow pack to his head where the scalp is torn. The cool should stop the bleeding and, once the wound is cleansed, he’ll be able to assess the real extent of the damage.  
If only there was Beren here! She would know exactly what to do! The Sayan female left for a mission only a few days before them, and the prince can only hope that they didn’t tamper with her spaceship too.

 _Something else_ , he must think of something else... the silence is overwhelming. Vegeta suck some ice to to give relief to his sore throat. He can’t be sure _but_ \- judging by the purple hues of the sky on the horizon - night is falling.  
He places some more snow on Kakaroth's swollen eyelids, repeating the same operation on himself, hoping to soothe the burning of both of them.

Now that the momentary euphoria of being survived is over, the prince is seized with a shiver: their "sayan asses will definitely freeze on that fucking planet" - as predicted by Dodoria - if Vegeta don't come up with some ideas soon.  
Fortunately, not even the shadow of belligerent aliens here, but if they don’t find shelter as soon as possible, the "long night of Gletser" will not give them a chance... and the older Sayan doesn’t believe that, after so many hardships, freeze to death is an acceptable option.

The situation is serious: they are injured, blocked without provisions or communication devices on a hostile planet. _Fantastic!_

«Can you stand up...?» He blurts to his companion and then adds with a glance to the sky «No, of course not...»

Seen from outside the scene may seem _comical_... too bad that talking to another living being, at the moment, for Vegeta, is the only possibility to remain "focused", to remain calm.  
The body of the prince is already numb: he would just want to rest... to sleep... but no, he must not give in! He lifts himself, plods, loses blood from several wounds.  
«Let's move, brat!» Vegeta exhorts Kakaroth, but - in reality – he’s only exhorting himself and, miraculously, he manages to sprawl the young man's helpless body on his shoulder, which weighs heavily on him.

Kakaroth is immersed in a deep, _unnatural_ sleep... but – for now - the important thing is that he keeps on breathing.

Vegeta can now hear the brat’s gasping sigh against his neck and, somehow, this makes him more clear headed, more determined. And he’s able to take flight again, because walking would be a sentence to certain death for them. 

He observe for minutes the landscape below, starting to search for somewhere to go: Gletser – unfortunately – is only a fucking desolate wasteland, with no point of reference.

_A cold expanse of permafrost beaten by the wind and surrounded by snowy jagged peaks._

Vegeta has never been good at finding the positive side of things - nor is he ever interested in it, to be honest - however, he genuinely rejoices in the small “fortunes of the case”.

The cave they find shortly after is one of these and, a relevant factor, it’s uninhabited: no footprints or remains of food, no bones or animal excrement.

It will not be the most comfortable of accommodations, but it's look like a safe haven... _and – for now - that's enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome as always! This story is already complete (originally it was a single, looong oneshot), I must only translate it from italian… I’ll try my best to regularly update if you like it! ♥  
> (I haven't decided yet in how many parts split it!)
> 
>  **OTHER NOTES:**  
>  Chapter 1:  
>  **[1] Planet Gletser:** “gletser” means " _glacier_ " in afrikaans; while the term "gletsyr" (the natives of Gletser) is an invented word.  
>  **[2] Beren:** one of my original character that you will know later!  
> Chapter 2:  
>  **[3]** Given the narrative necessity of having to establish a "safe" altitude for the evacuation of Vegeta from the damaged spacecrat, I based myself on the record of the Austrian paratrooper Felix Baumgartner, who managed to make a 39 km high launch from the earth's ground, in the stratosphere, reaching first of all the speed of sound (1.193 Km / h) without being on board a vehicle or having a mechanical propulsion. If a "simple human being" has gone that far, I have set the limit for the evacuation of Vegeta to 45 km (even if he does not respect it, at his own risk, to save Kakaroth).


End file.
